The invention relates to a joining device for the joining together of board-like furniture parts meeting preferably at right angles, the joining device consisting of two fittings which can be sunk fixedly each into a mortise in one of the furniture parts to be joined together, the first of them containing a locking disk embodying a sickle-shaped hook, which is mounted for rotation in the fitting from a starting position in which it is retracted within the fitting, to a locking position wherein it projects from the edge of its related furniture part, while the other fitting has an undercut recess in its surface facing the fitting provided with the locking disk.
A joining device of this kind is known (German Gebrauchsmuster 1,818,201), in which the two fittings are elongated, flat plastic pieces, one of which is inserted into a mating recess cut in the edge of the one board-like furniture part and the other is inserted into a mating recess cut in the face of the other, corresponding furniture part, and then they have to be screwed to the furniture part. The manufacture of the elongated recesses or slots required for the installation of the fittings in the furniture part by the use of routing bits is laborious and time-consuming. The assembly of the furniture parts cannot be fully automated on account of the need to use screws. The known joining device therefore has not been accepted in practice, also because its load-bearing capacity, i.e., its resistance to the pulling of the rotary wedge out of the undercut slot, falls short of the requirements.